1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to monitoring of a mobile communication device and in particular relates to a communication device having a built-in camera, and a system and method of detecting a communication device having a built-in camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Communication devices such as PCS (Personal Communication Service) devices or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices having built-in cameras allow a user to talk with a counterpart while viewing the counterpart. Since the built-in camera is either a digital still camera (DSC) or a camcorder, pictures taken with the built-in camera can be stored in a memory provided in the communication device, thereby letting the user to see them at any time.
Recently, there have been increased concerns regarding privacy violations and security leaks in situations where communication devices having built-in cameras have been used. Therefore, it is becoming increasingly necessary to regulate activities and access of users possessing communication devices having built-in cameras, whether such devices are switched on or off, within security zones. Illustrative examples of such security zones are places subject to a high risk of privacy violations or places with security restrictions. At times, it will be necessary to forcibly suspend camera functions of the communication devices having built-in cameras in such security zones.